


I'll hold the world to its best

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Love, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Same fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to 'Defend me from this shame'. Chas witnesses the moment between Robert and Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll hold the world to its best

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was prompted on tumblr, by an anon who asked for the scene to be witnessed by another character; for them to react to Robert and Aaron's relationship, and see the strength they give and take from one another. I hope I did that wonderful prompt justice!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the amazing reaction for 'Defend me from this shame'! You guys are incredible!
> 
> The title is a line taken from 'Light' by Sleeping At Last. It is, to me, a wonderful parent-child song, and that relationship is one I wanted to portray with this fic, as well as Robert and Aaron's love.

Chas hears them before she sees them. The anguish in Aaron's voice makes her heart beat a little faster, makes her soul ache. When she sees them, she stops.  
  
'Listen to me!' She watches Robert cup Aaron's face, and sees her son's eyes flit immediately to Robert's. 'I won't let him hurt you.'  
  
Chas has known since that day when she and Robert found Aaron in the woods how much he cared for her son, but she's always tried to deny it. Aaron deserved better, Robert wasn't good enough for her son; he'd never be good enough for him.  
  
But now she watches with fascination bordering on voyeurism the way that Robert handles Aaron so gently, yet never patronises him. She hears him tell Aaron that he'll never let that man hurt him again, and her heart flutters because she's never heard him speak so softly, but with such conviction before; as if it's assured that with his every breath he will defend Aaron.  
  
Her eyes soften. All she's ever wanted since her son was returned to her nearly 10 years ago , rude and conceited and a complete and utter pain in her backside, was for him to be happy, to find someone who would treat him right. Who knew it would come in the form of Robert flamin' Sugden?  
  
'Tell me you love me.'  
  
'I love you.'  
  
Her breath catches. Aaron nods his head and stands and tears form in her eyes. She's losing her baby. But she's losing him to a man who is - with a little extra work and time and effort - worthy of him. Who is worthy of his goodness and his bravery and his heart.  
  
She turns and walks back upstairs.  
  
In a few hours, Chas will remember this moment when Cain asks her about Robert; if she's sure about him getting close to Aaron again. She'll remember the way that Robert cupped Aaron's face, and tried to bring him back to the here and now. She'll remember the way he looked when he saw the pain in Aaron's eyes, and she'll remember the complete devotion in Robert's. She'll remember the way that he said 'I love you', no pauses to think, no questions, just complete and utter adoration and loyalty. But most of all she'll remember the way that after those three words, Aaron stood a little taller. She'll remember the way that the strength in Robert's eyes gave her son the courage he needed to carry on. She'll remember the way that they sat together afterwards, like an army of 10,000, like an untouchable power; Aaron's shoulders straight and broad, his chin up, his mouth a straight line instead of curving downwards like it usually does nowadays. She'll remember that Robert was the one to return that strength to her son's back; that vindication into her boy's eyes; that complete power into her Aaron's heart.  
  
She'll remember it all and it'll be enough for her to smile and say, 'Yes, I'm fine with it.'

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [Port in a Storm](http://portinastorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
